Un évènement peut tout changer
by Athena.DesRosiers
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha depuis plusieurs mois et Naruto n'est que joie. Cependant, un évènement, sa pire crainte, viens tout changer...


**Disclamer: **Pas à moi, mais à l'auteur. sauf mes nuits de sommeil et le rêve qui est devenu cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire est dans ma tête depuis un moment et dans mon ordi aussi, mais j'arrivais pas à l'écrire... Mais maintenant, je l'ai fini! C'est donc, au départ, un rêve que j'ai fait. Je l'ai toutefois un peu modifié. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une plage dans le village de Konoha, alors... Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!

Entre les « _italique _» c'est un narrateur.

* * *

_«Dans le village caché de la feuille, Naruto marchait d'un pas morne. Depuis la veille, la tornade blonde de Konoha n'était plus… Tous les villageois le voyaient marcher sans but précis, les yeux dans le vague. Pourtant, quelques jours plutôt, il débordait de vie avec le retour de Sasuke. Celui-ci était revenu depuis 3 mois après une absence de cinq ans et tout le monde savait la raison de son retour, sauf une… la personne concernée, bien entendu. Bref, sa joie de vivre avait été réduite à néant avec un seul évènement, qu'il voudrait oublier par n'importe quel moyen. Cependant, comme à chaque fois qu'on essaie d'oublier, quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient toujours raviver la plaie. C'est malheureusement le cas de Naruto…»_

Cela fait des heures que je marche dans les rues vides de Konoha. J'errais sans but, les yeux dans le vague, comme un fantôme. Ma pire crainte, l'évènement que je redoutais le plus, s'était produite la veille. J'aurai voulu ne pas voir cette scène, ces deux êtres dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mes deux compagnons. Pourquoi suis-je donc tombé amoureux de cette personne? Je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance, surtout avec Sakura dans mes pattes… Je suis blessé, plus que je ne croyais et maintenant, je tente par tout les moyens d'oublier. Toutefois, c'est impossible. Tout me le rappelle, que je sois dans la forêt, sur le terrain d'entrainement ou dans les rues du village… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour remonter la pente, pour oublier.

_- Naruto!_

Je me retourne quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, mais j'aurais dû continuer ma route en l'ignorant. Derrière moi, Sakura s'approche de moi en me saluant. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, alors je me lance dans une des rues adjacentes. Je suis lâche, je sais, mais cela fait trop mal. J'ai encore la vision d'elle et Sasuke enlacés. Je continue d'avancer, mais j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je tourne ma tête et voit du coin de l'œil que Sakura me suit. Je bifurque dans une rue à gauche et me rends compte que Sakura m'y attends. Je vois par son visage qu'elle veut des explications, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

_- Naruto, pour quoi me fuis-tu?_

_- Je ne te fuis pas…_ dis-je en fuyant son regard.

_- Ne me mens pas._

_- …_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne veux pas lui dire que j'aime Sasuke, que je suis jaloux d'elle, que je la déteste de me l'avoir pris… Je ne veux pas de sa pitié ou lui faire de la peine. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens. Elle a toujours su m'aider et me conseiller durant toutes ces années.

_- Je ne veux pas en parler_, mentis-je.

_- Tu es sûr, tu sais que je peux t'écouter Naruto._

_- Je sais, mais sur cela, tu ne peux rien faire._

_- Naruto…_

_- Ça ira, t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Je me retourne pour partir, mais je m'arrête dos à elle. Je sais qu'elle est triste de ne pouvoir m'aider, alors…

_- Sakura, j'espère que ça marchera avec Sasuke, tu mérite d'être heureuse, _murmurai-je d'une voix triste.

Je pars sur ces paroles, utilisant ma vitesse pour sortir du village. Mais j'ai quand même entendu Sakura crier de revenir. Je ne le fis toutefois pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais les arrêter, je venais de prendre la décision d'oublier Sasuke pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit est tombée sur le village et mes larmes se sont finalement taries. Je marche tranquillement dans les rues pour me rendre chez moi. Je serais bien resté encore un moment dans la forêt, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je me dirige donc vers mon appartement, quand devant moi, je vois Sasuke et Sakura qui marche ensemble. Ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Je remarque qu'ils sont stressés, car ils regardent partout, semblant chercher quelque chose. Après un moment, Sakura tourna finalement sa tête dans ma direction et m'aperçoit. Elle prend la main de Sasuke et me pointe du doigt. Ils s'approchent donc de moi, mais je vois très bien qu'ils se préparaient à me poursuivre, Sakura a dû lui parler de ce qui c'était passé ce matin… Je reste donc immobile, la tête vers le sol, leur montrant ainsi mon abandon. À quoi bon m'enfuir dans un moment comme celui-là, j'avais décidé d'oublier, de continuer ma route. Je devais donc assumer mes choix. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en face de moi, ils continuèrent de marcher. Cependant, la main de Sasuke s'empara de la mienne à mon grand étonnement. Ils voulaient que je les suive, j'obtempérais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit moins achalandé et arrivés, ils se tournèrent tout deux vers moi. Ils voulaient des réponses à mon comportement étrange j'imagine.

_- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ce matin?_

_- De quoi parles-tu?_ dis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

_- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle! Faudrait-il que je te rafraichisse la mémoire?_

Je tournais ma tête en direction de Sasuke. Savait-il de quoi elle parlait?

_- Non_, finis-je par capituler en regardant de nouveau Sakura.

_- Alors?_ dit-elle en voyant que je ne disais rien.

_- Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire Sakura._

_- NARUTO!_ s'énerva-t-elle.

_- SAKURA! _

J'étais fatigué de cette situation, comment pouvais-je dire quoique ce soi en présence de mon problème? Je ne pouvais pas tout dire devant lui, si j'aurais été seul avec Sakura, je lui aurais tout dit, mais dans ces conditions… Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, m'enfermer dans mon monde et reconstruire les barrières qui s'étaient brisées autour de mon cœur. Je regardais donc Sakura dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre de me laisser tranquille, mais cela ne donnait rien.

_- Calmez-vous vous deux_, nous dit Sasuke.

_- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné!_ crachais-je.

J'ai cru voir dans ses yeux de la douleur due à mes dures paroles, mais je ne m'y attardai pas. Je devais quitter cet endroit avant que mes larmes recommencent à couler. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état, qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et qu'ils me prennent en pitié. La seule façon que j'ai trouvée à ce moment était de les frustrer pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. C'était la seule émotion qui, avec la tristesse, envahissait mon être. Je la laissais donc sortir sans trop de difficulté et de remords.

_- Naruto! Depuis quand parles-tu à Sasuke de cette façon. Il ne t'a rien fait. _

_- C'n'est pas parce que t'ai avec lui que tu dois prendre sa défense, il est assez grand pour le faire seul a ce que je sache, _lui dis-je, les dents serrées de colère.

J'ai dû dire une bêtise, car je voyais par leur expression qu'ils étaient surpris par mes propos. Du moins pour Sakura, Sasuke avait encore un visage impassible, mais je savais le déchiffrer.

_- Avec lui? Mais de quoi parles-tu? _

_- Ne joue pas l'innocente, je vous ai vu hier._

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se regardant un moment. Je voyais Sakura le regarder avec colère, comme si… comme si elle lui avait dit que… qu'elle avait raison?

_- Sasuke…_

_- …_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ demande-je, ma colère tombée d'un coup.

_- Je crois que vous devez parler d'un certain sujet, pas vrai Sasuke?_

_- Hn._

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers moi.

_- Dis-lui ce que tu ressens Naruto, sinon tu le regretteras. _

Elle partit sur ces paroles, nous laissant seul tous les deux. J'étais surpris et mal à l'aise. Ne venait-elle pas de dire ce que je croyais? Qu'elle sait pour les sentiments que je ressens pour Sasuke! Mais comment? Sentant le regard insistant de Sasuke sur moi, je relevai la tête, croisant du même coup son regard. Il était captivant, envoutant même. J'étais perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux, ne remarquant pas qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'arrêta. Nos yeux encore soudés, il posa sa main sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de la sensation de bien être qui m'envahissait. Je poussais un soupir et à ce moment, je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mon imagination me jouait-elle un tour? Sasuke était entrain de m'embrasser! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine tellement j'étais heureux. Toutefois, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, il s'éloigna de moi et j'ouvris les yeux.

_- Naruto je…_

Je le fis taire en l'embrassant. Les mots étaient inutiles, les actes étaient suffisants pour nous deux. Après tout, les actes prouvent plus que des mots, j'ai eu suffisamment de preuve durant ma vie. Il répondit à mon baiser et après un moment, nous finîmes par manquer d'air. Nous nous sommes donc séparer encore une fois. Cependant, je collais mon front au sien, ne voulant pas rompre notre contact.

_- Je t'aime Sasuke._

_- Je t'aime aussi Naruto._

* * *

Je suis pas trop fière de la fin, mais je savais pas comment la finir... Sinon j'espère que vous aurez apprécié! Laissez une review.!

- Mangas-x -


End file.
